


no moving on

by ten_and_a_rose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_and_a_rose/pseuds/ten_and_a_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "restless" at <a href="http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com">timepetalsprompts</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no moving on

He’s staring at his feet.  Dirty trainers, Chucks that used to be white but have seen and done too much, too much, too old, too soon.  So very soon.  He’s run them hard.  They’re shifting, restless and battered, bouncing him on the balls of his feet or shuffling back and forth in tiny steps that go nowhere, do nothing.

He thinks how useless they feel, these shoes.  Useless and helpless.  They begin to pace, pulling him along for the walk – to and fro, back and forth around the console, then up and down the corridor.

They stop well short of  _that_  door, that used-to-be-welcoming door with its beautiful pink floral carving.  They halt every time with a quick flip and retreat before rounding the corner that would bring it into view.

They’re exhausted but they can’t stop, can’t stop moving or they’ll feel the slicing pain where the seams rent apart without warning in a white room and a flash of light.  They’ll feel the silence and the ache of the gaps and holes that appeared in that instant, holes big enough to show the beating of his hearts.

These things, they’re in pieces, keeping together by sheer force of will, destroyed beyond hope.

They know it; so they don’t stop moving.


End file.
